


My Boy Will Never Say No To A Cinnamon Roll

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cinnamon rolls, Hand Jobs, Lots of kissing, Multi, sleepy Quentin, sleepy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Margo makes breakfast. Eliot wakes Quentin up.





	My Boy Will Never Say No To A Cinnamon Roll

Margo snuck quietly into Eliot’s room and closed the door. It was only 7:30 but she couldn’t go back to sleep. Eliot was still sleeping with Quentin wrapped up nice and snug on his chest like always. She stood and stared at them for a few seconds. They were so damn cute. She’d never seen Eliot be so soft and gentle with anyone until Quentin came along and it made her so happy. She carefully moved the blanket back a bit and crawled in on Eliot’s left side since it was empty and she didn’t want to wake Quentin. One thing about Quentin was that if someone had to wake him up and he didn’t wake up on his own then he was grumpy for what seemed like 23 hours of the day. 

Eliot felt her moving beside him and he turned.

“Bambi?”

“Sorry, El. I couldn’t fall back asleep and I was lonely in my bed.”

Eliot smiled and made some more room for her, still clutching Quentin to his chest. 

“It’s ok, you’re always welcome. Well, most of the time.” He winked at her and stroked Quentin’s arm. 

“I’ll make breakfast in a little bit, what do you want? Eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes, waffles, all of it?”

Eliot yawned and closed his eyes. 

“Hmm....cinnamon rolls. And bacon.”

“Ok...that’s very specific but I’ll take it.”

“Bambi, you know Q doesn’t do big breakfasts because it’s too overwhelming for him and he’s always a little nauseous in the morning because of his meds. But my boy will never say no to a cinnamon roll. That way he eats. Win-win.”

“Whatever you say, El. Hey...we should go into the city soon and do some shopping. We haven’t gone in like a month. And my nails are hideous.”

Eliot yawned again. “Yeah, let’s do it. I could use some new accessories.”

They laid quietly for a little while holding hands and staring out the window. After almost an hour of dozing and talking quietly, Eliot felt something move against his leg. He lifted the blanket to look under and then put it back down and patted Quentin’s back.

“What is it, El? What’s wrong?”

“Hmm? Oh, nothing.”

“What, did one of Josh’s magic rabbits sneak in here again?”

“No. Q just...has morning wood and it’s poking me.”

Margo chuckled. “Aw, how adorable. He wants you even when he’s sleeping.”

Eliot ran his hands through Quentin’s hair. He stirred a little and then pushed himself against Eliot’s leg and let out a tiny whimper. A few seconds later he moved his head closer to the crook of Eliot’s neck and in doing so wrapped his left leg around Eliot’s right and rubbed against it. Margo rolled her eyes and his Eliot in the face with a pillow and got up. 

“Ok sweet tart, I’m gonna go shower and make breakfast. Take care of your boyfriends cock before he cums all over your leg, it obviously wants your attention.”

Even with the door closing hard behind her Quentin didn’t wake up. Eliot cupped the side of his face and rubbed his thumb across his cheek. Quentin twitched. Eliot traced his eyebrows and nose and then down to his lips and chin trying to rouse him awake and got a little stir out of him. Then he began placing soft kisses all over his head, starting at his forehead and and eyes and then down each side of his jaw, ending at his mouth. Quentin blinked his eyes open slowly and stretched, taking a deep breath. Eliot pinched his chin. 

“Good morning, handsome.”

Quentin rubbed his eyes and buried his face on Eliot’s chest and mumbled a good morning, or at least something that sounded like it.

It was hard to get out of bed in the mornings because Quentin practically slept on top of him and demanded to be held and cuddled until he was awake enough to move and get up. Basically, Quentin needed to be cuddled awake.

 

“You know, I love this version of you, baby. Too sleepy to function yet, deep raspy voice, so cuddly and needy.”

Quentin mumbled something again. Eliot lifted his head in his hands. “I can’t hear you, sir, come again?”

Quentin huffed out a breath and swatted at Eliot’s hands. Eliot turned them so he was on his side and Quentin was on his back. Quentin grunted and grasped for Eliot, wanting to be back on top of him, his silent demand to be held, not ready to face the day yet. Eliot compromised and snuggled against his face, slipping his left arm under his neck and holding the other side of his head with the other hand. Quentin seemed satisfied with this and settled, dozing back off. Eliot gave him a few minutes and then moved his right hand down Quentin’s chest and stomach and traced the waistband of his boxers. 

“Wake up, sleepyhead. It’s time to shower. You missed Margo. She was in bed with us for awhile and you didn’t even know. She’s making breakfast.”

Quentin took a deep breath and rubbed his hand absentmindedly across his chest. “Fine. Just 5 more minutes.”

“I don’t think we can wait any longer, she’ll be mad if we’re late. Plus, this thing doesn’t seem to be going away on it’s own so I think you’re gonna need some help.”

Eliot slipped his hand inside Quentin’s boxers then and gripped his erection in his hand. Quentin gasped and his eyes shot open. Eliot smiled and stroked him slowly. Quentin moaned and bucked his hips forward. Eliot stopped stroking and just thumbed circles around the head of Quentin’s cock. He hissed and bit his lip. 

“Fuck. Eliot...”

“What baby?”

“Feels so good.”

Eliot pulled Quentin’s boxers down so there was more room and began stroking him again. Then he got up and kissed all over Quentin’s stomach and then swallowed Quentin’s cock whole. Quentin gasped and sat straight up, mouth gaping. Eliot rubbed his belly soothingly and began sucking on the head of his cock with tight suction and altered between massaging Quentin’s balls and applying pressure with his fingers to his perineum.

“Ahhhfuckfuckfuck! Oh shit...”

This wasn’t going to take long. Quentin came undone so easily when Eliot’s mouth was on his cock. It was his weakness. He reached down and touched Eliot’s head, tangling his fingers in his hair and guiding him. He fucked into Eliot’s mouth, his breath picking up and his legs going tense. Eliot knew he was close. He gripped Quentin’s hips and swallowed him down to the root again and let him use his mouth. One more thrust was all it took with Eliot’s tongue doing unspeakable things to him. Quentin came hard down Eliot’s throat. Eliot took it all like a champ and then returned to softly sucking on the head of his cock while he while he came down from his orgasm and got his breath under control, Quentin playing with the top of Eliot’s hair with his fingers. Quentin hissed and stilled Eliot’s mouth with his hand and pulled out of him when it got too sensitive. Eliot came up to kiss him and pulled his boxers back up. 

While Eliot was still kissing all over Quentin’s mouth and neck, Quentin reached down and took Eliot’s hard cock in his hand and began fisting it. Eliot moaned in his ear and thrusted forward, fucking into Quentin’s hand until he came. Eliot collapsed onto his back and caught his breath. 

The door swung open and Margo was there. 

“Come on, losers, the cinnamon rolls are ready!”

Quentin jumped to his feet. 

“Ooooh, cinnamon rolls!”

Eliot and Margo started laughing until they were breathless.


End file.
